De la tecnología y sus aplicaciones en la vida cotidiana
by Aria.sm
Summary: Porque los usos varios de la tecnología están para (im)posibilitar la simplificación de la vida. One-shot.


_**N/A:** Muy feliz cumpleaños a mi querida **kikitapatia** , a pesar del atraso imperdonable. Pero tienes que entenderme, que esto nació de una conversación especifica por lo que tuve que empezar de cero aun más tarde de lo que ya estaba. Además, después de las 1500 palabras mi imaginación se seca... Te mando un abrazote y espero que te guste. _

**_*_** _Soy una torpe y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo hasta tarde cuando ya tenía pereza de arreglarlo, así que_ ** _supongan que la cámara es como una de video común y corriente, solo que tiene una cámara en el lado de la pantalla también, la otra, la grande, vendría siendo la frontal. Espero que me entiendan._** _xD_

* * *

Apartó los documentos que no necesitaban de una revisión inmediata, se acomodó en su asiento y con taza de café en mano se dispuso a ver el video que le solicitó hace unos días a la joven artista.

Dio _play_.

Inmediatamente, la pantalla de su computadora mostró a una muy confundida Mogami Kyoko.

– _¿...iona está cosa?_

Bueno, la mitad de una muy confundida Kyoko.

Sawara rió al ver como hacía _zoom_ en uno de sus ojos y, segundos después, lo alejaba lo suficiente como para que finalmente mostrara todo su rostro.

– _Bueno, al menos ya salgo bien. Ahora, si tan solo lograra averiguar cómo hacer que esta cosa grabe..._

Esta vez fue una carcajada. Pobre chiquilla, ni sabía que ya estaba grabando.

 _Kyoko dejó de examinar el aparato al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, donde dirigió su mirada (_ Sawara suponía que ahí estaba la puerta) _y se levantó, desapareciendo de la pantalla._

 _Hubo un ligero zapateo y cuando cesó, el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lo reemplazó._

 _-¡Tsuruga-san!_

 _-Mogami-san, buenas tardes._

– _Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san. ¿Se le ofrece algo?_

– _Oh, tenía algo de tiempo libre y decidí pasar a ver cómo estabas._

Las cejas de Sawara se elevaron unos milímetros. Es decir, él presenció cómo Ren arrojaba a Kyoko fuera de las instalaciones de LME y, días después, le decía como la odiaba (aunque él no haya querido aceptarlo y lo haya dicho de manera confusa).

A ver, que él sabía que habían trabajado juntos y gracias a eso se llevaban mejor ahora; pero que después de todo este tiempo Ren se tomara la molestia de ir a buscarla específicamente a ella... No tenía nada de malo, por supuesto que no. Pero era Ren. Y a Ren simplemente no se le conocía por hacer esa clase de cosas.

– _Ah, ya veo. Adelante, pasa._

 _Más ruidos de pasos y la puerta cerrándose._

– _Oh, ¿y esa cámara?_

– _¿Esto?_

Por la imagen, supuso que Kyoko tomó la cámara en sus manos.

– _Sawara-san dijo que debía subir un video a la página de la compañía en donde me presentara. Tenía algo de tiempo, así que pensé en hacerlo..._

– _¿Pero?_

– _¡Esta cámara no sirve!_

– _¿Cómo es eso posible?_ –Escuchó la risa en su voz _–. ¿De dónde la sacaste?_

– _Sawara-san me dijo que la tomó prestada de otro departamento._

– _No hay manera de que te hayan dado una cámara que no sirve, Mogami-san._

Sawara se encontró asintiendo a sus palabras casi inconscientemente.

– _Es que, no entiendo para qué hay tantos botones._

Seguramente queriendo demostrar lo que decía, presionó cuanto botón pudiera. Y fue gracias a eso que ahora se veía más que solo la pared. En su berrinche, cambió a la cámara frontal (sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, _again_ ); ahora veía perfectamente a Ren sentado en el sofá, quien miraba entre divertido y embobado a Kyoko.

Espera, detente.

¿Embobado?

¿Ren?

¿Ren embobado?

No lo pudo confirmar, porque su expresión cambió en el siguiente instante.

Ahora solo se veía divertido.

– _Te estas burlando de mí._

– _Para nada._

– _Tsuruga-san, por favor, que no es la primera vez que lo hace._

 _Ren abrió la boca pero nuevamente llamaron a la puerta. La cámara fue colocada en la mesita y la puerta atendida._

– _Ah, Yashiro-san, buenas tardes._

Por más curioso que estuviera, los modales no le permitieron retroceder y verificar que no, no se imaginó la cara de exasperación de Ren.

– _Buenas tardes, Kyoko-chan. ¿Está Ren por aquí?_

– _Aquí estoy, Yashiro-san. ¿Necesitabas algo?_

– _Nop, nada. Kyoko-chan, Sawara-san te estaba buscando. Quería darte unos papeles o algo así._

– _¡Ah, muchas gracias! Lo siento, Tsuruga-san, regreso enseguida._

– _No te preocupes._

 _Kyoko abandonó la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres atrás._

Solo podía ver a Ren, ya que la cámara apuntaba hacia el sofá, pero por la manera en que desviaba su mirada sintió que Yashiro lo miraba atentamente.

– _Ya está bueno, ¿por qué me miras fijamente?_

Le atinó.

– _Ren… Eres tan predecible…_

–…

– _Consigues un poco de tiempo libre y aquí es donde te diriges…_

–…

– _¿No dirás nada?_

– _Sin importar lo que diga, pondrás tu mirada que da miedo y dirás que es porque siento algo por Mogami-san._

Casi se atraganta con el café.

–Quema, quema, ¡quema!

–¿Sawara-san? ¿Todo en orden?

–¡Yashiro-san!

–¿Sí?

Uy, que estaría muy mal que se enterase que lo estaba espiando –no fue al propio, eso sí, pero igual...

Pausó el video y minimizó la ventanilla.

–Ah, no, no es nada. ¿Necesitabas algo?

–¿Mm? ¡Ah, sí! Vengo por el horario de Kyoko-chan de esta semana.

¡Ay, que ahora entendía!

Yashiro ocasionalmente le pedía su horario pero siempre pensó que era para darle un trabajo de Love Me, o explicarle un poco sobre el mundo del entretenimiento, o simplemente charlar; ya que cuando le pregunto, este le dijo que quería saber cuándo tendría ratos libres…

–¿Sawara-san, seguro que todo está bien?

–¡Sí, sí! –Tal vez lo dijo un poco más alto de lo necesario–. Aquí tienes…

Una vez hubo copiado el horario en su propia agenda, se despidió y dejó libre al mayor dándole una oportunidad de procesar lo trascurrido en los últimos minutos.

Ah, espera. Que por la forma en la cual Ren había hablado no parecía que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por Kyoko.

Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Qué vergüenza, lo había mal interpretado todo… Miró de reojo el monitor y sin pensárselo dos veces, retrocedió diez segundos y pulsó _play_.

–… _algo por Mogami-san._

– _Que terco eres, tus acciones hablan por sí solas._

– _No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando._

 _Yashiro se adentró en la habitación y, por consiguiente, apareció en la pantalla de la cámara. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ren y dejó salir un suspiro._

– _Onii-san te aconseja que seas sincero de vez en cuando, Ren-kun._

Ver al actor rodar los ojos definitivamente lo sorprendió.

– _¿Qué no tienes trabajo por hacer, Yashiro-san?_

– _Ingrato._

Pausó el video.

Esto no estaba bien, lo sabía, ahora sí que estaba abiertamente espiándolos. Pero la idea ya estaba en su mente y cada vez crecía más y más…

¿A Ren le gustaba Kyoko? Noo… No era posible… No era una niña mala ni fea, pero sí muy, _muuuy_ , excéntrica. Simplemente no era el tipo de Ren.

…Bueno, era muy trabajadora y tenía un corazón enorme (rarezas aparte), y daba todo de sí misma en el trabajo, cosa que Ren apreciaba bastante…

Pero es que a veces daba tanto miedo…

Cerró la ventana y apagó la cámara. Eso no le concernía y él no era quien para ir husmeando en los asuntos de los demás.

* * *

Llevaba cuatro días sin poder dormir, _cuatro._

Se sentía como aquella vez que Kyoko lo acosó para que la dejara participar en la audición, solo que esta vez él era el acosador. No, no los perseguía ni seguía (gracias a los cielos) pero se encontró buscándolos con la mirada en todos los pasillos de LME. Y cuando los encontraba, ya sea juntos o por separado, los observaba hasta que él mismo se reprendía y desviaba la mirada, solo para que su curiosidad ganara y los mirara otra vez. Por supuesto, todo el proceso de "quiero verlos pero no debo" solo lo hacía parecer más sospechoso y le ocasionaba más estrés.

Al noveno día se resignó.

Su trabajo sufría, su salud sufría y su cordura ya hace tiempo que lo había abandonado; era hora de ponerle fin.

Llegó el momento de aceptarlo: a Tsuruga Ren le gustaba Mogami Kyoko.

(Esa noche durmió como un bebé)

A la mañana siguiente se cruzó con otro pensamiento problemático.

Tsuruga Ren era un cobarde.

Llevaba quién sabe cuántos meses (más de un año, hombre, lleva más de un año) enamorado de su _kouhai_ y no tenía _ni un solo avance_.

Sí, sí, que ella era la miembro número uno de la infame Sección Love Me (demonios, que prácticamente se creó por ella) y su problema era el amor romántico. Pero cómo Ren se había contenido todo este tiempo, iba más allá de su compresión.

Ahora que no rechazaba la idea en su mente, era bastante obvio que el actor estaba coladito por Kyoko. No se quejaba de la ceguera de la chica solo porque él tampoco fue capaz de verlo antes y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por lo que escuchó en el video.

Pero era desesperante, bastante desesperante.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera conocía que clase de sentimientos albergaba ella por él.

¿Tsuruga Ren en un amor no correspondido?

¡Que los cielos no lo permitan!

Pero todo apuntaba a que así era…

Ya no era que si le gustaba o no, ahora lo que le preocupaba era como iba a terminar todo esto.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MESES** **DESPUÉS**

La joven depositó el celular en la mesa y una cajita con todos sus complementos al lado.

–Muchas gracias por haberme permitido utilizarlo durante todo este tiempo.

–No, para nosotros también era mejor que tuvieras uno. ¿Ya compraste uno nuevo?

–Sí, en mi último día libre fui.

–Bien, bien. ¿Revisaste que no te dejaras nada en este, cierto?

–¡Sí! Incluso lo formateé.

–Ya veo, gracias por traerlo hasta acá. Tienes trabajo ahora, ¿no? Que no te agarre tarde.

–Hasta luego, Sawara-san –con una última reverencia se despidió.

–Bueno, hora de trabajar.

Conectó el celular a su computadora y se aseguró de que no hubieran documentos restantes. Una vez comprobado, prosiguió insertando la tarjeta de memoria para hacer lo mismo, pero en esta sí se hallaban archivos.

–Esta niña… Solo formateó la memoria interna, seguramente ni sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo con la externa.

Sabía que Kyoko no guardaba documentos personales por lo que no dudó mucho en ojear superficialmente sus contenidos, no fuera a ser que hubiera algo importante. Ya le informaría luego para saber si podía borrarlos o no.

Encontró una carpeta llamada "C" y extrañado la abrió; apareció una lista de videos, cuyos nombres solo eran fechas en las que probablemente fueron grabados. ¿Serían videos de sus clases?

Tardó unos minutos simplemente mirando la lista y, sin poder explicarlo, una sensación se apoderó de él, incitándolo a reproducirlos.

Su mano tembló sobre el _mouse,_ su mente quedó en blanco y, para cuando volvió en sí, escuchó el click indicando que su fuerza de voluntad había flaqueado.

 _Estaba Tsuruga Ren de perfil, sentado en un sofá mientras miraba la televisión._

– _Kyoko-chan, ¿crees que esa clase de papel me quedaría bien?_ –Sawara inhaló fuertemente ante la familiaridad con que llamó su nombre–. _Digo, hacer de hada no puede ser tan difícil para mí…_

¿Hada? ¡¿Hada?! Supo que era broma por su tono de voz pero, ¿por qué específicamente un hada? Ahora no podría sacarse la imagen de su mente…

– _Muy gracioso. A ver cómo le explicas a Yashiro-san tus repentinas ganas de hacer una fantasía._

– _No hace falta, él mismo llegará a la conclusión de que tiene que ver contigo._

Estaba de acuerdo con ese punto.

 _Giró su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa pero se le cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa al ver que estaba siendo grabado._

– _¿Oh? Esto sí que es inusual._

– _No, bueno, no tanto, ¿o sí? Jaja…_

Hasta a los oídos de Sawara sonó sospechoso.

– _¿Kyoko-chan?_

–…

– _¿Kyoko –_ otra inhalación _–, por qué me grabas?_

– _Ugh, bueno, no te enojes, ¿sí? Verás, como sabrás pronto es Navidad y, bueno, yo, yo pensaba… No sé, digo, hacerles un regalo ya que me han ayudado tanto… Porque es lo correcto por hacer, ¿sabes? Y a mí me criaron para ser educada y…_

– _Kyoko, cariño, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Regalo para quién?_

Por poco y su cerebro hace corto circuito.

¡LE DIJO CARIÑO!

¡REN A KYOKO!

¡CARIÑO!

–… _A tus padres…_

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¿Pero es que ya conocía a los padres de Ren?

Ren observó fijamente la cámara y Sawara casi sintió estar fisgoneando en un momento privado (hombre, que sí lo estás haciendo), pero la sonrisa sincera (divina, que así le llamamos nosotros) de Ren le hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía (aparte de hacerlo sentir completamente ofuscado).

Cerró el video, de todos modos ocupaba tiempo para procesar.

Juntó sus manos, apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio y posó su barbilla sobre sus puños.

Su pierna derecha se movía inquieta.

Se mordió la lengua.

Tuvo muchos sentimientos inquietantes.

A pesar de lo excéntrica que era la compañía –gracias a su jefe– no estaría bien que fuera por ahí gritando y bailando de alegría…

Aquella incomodidad en su pecho que lo acompañaba desde los últimos meses finalmente se desvaneció. Ren no estaba en un amor no correspondido… Podía dejar de atormentarse por ello…

Llevó su puño al cielo, en señal de victoria.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS AÑOS** **DESPUÉS**

Era la tarde de su domingo libre y lo disfrutaba con una taza de té, leyendo el periódico. O eso se suponía, pero su hija pegó un grito que le disminuyó años de vida; como si le hiciera falta, Kyoko ya había hecho suficiente…

–Hija, ¿qué sucede? No grites así…

–¡Papá! ¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando Kyoko-san tuviera planeado videochatear*; por poco y me lo pierdo!

–¿Pero de qué hablas? Si te dije que lo haría la semana que viene.

–Pues lo está haciendo en este momento.

–¿Eh? –Eso no podía ser. Kyoko siempre utilizaba las computadoras de LME y estaba seguro que a esa hora no le tocaba estar en la compañía: además, jamás lo haría sin avisarle antes–. Déjame ver.

Se acercó a la computadora de su hija y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Kyoko. Bueno, a juzgar por lo que lograba ver al fondo definitivamente no estaba en la compañía. Pero…

–Oh no…

Ese sofá… lo reconocería donde fuera…

–Oh no, oh no, oh no. ¿Otra vez?

–¿Papá?

–Tráeme mi teléfono. ¡Rápido!

Muy tarde.

– _Kyoko, ¿qué haces? –sonó de fondo. La aludida giró el rosto y sonrió una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás le haya visto._

–¡AAAHH, NO!

Si bien era cierto que su relación era un secreto abierto, solo se aplicaba para los empleados de LME, y no porque ellos lo hayan confirmado, o los hayan descubierto en medio de algo, sino porque era simplemente obvio. Pero fuera de las paredes de la empresa, nadie hablaba del tema. Claro que existían rumores, la prensa se encargó muy bien de eso, pero solo eso eran: rumores. Y que ellos mismo se delataran por un error no sería la manera ideal de soltarle la noticia al mundo. Y menos en video, quién sabe qué serían capaces de hacer…

– _Pensaba en llamarlos y contarles la buena noticia –el actor le devolvió la sonrisa._

– _Sí sabes que allá es de madrugada, ¿no?_

– _Eso da igual, si se enteran que no los llamé por esa razón me ahorcaran._

–… _Tienes un punto, nos ahorcarían._

–¡¿Y mi teléfono?!

–A- aquí, papá…

Marcó el número de la chica como si estuviera poseído y esperó (im)pacientemente que conectara.

Tres segundos, cinco segundos, diez…

–¡¿Pero para qué tiene teléfono si no piensa contestar?!

La risa proveniente de la pantalla atrajo su atención nuevamente.

– _¿Crees que trataran de tomar el primer vuelo hacia Japón?_

 _El actor bufó._

– _Creo que son capaces de exigir que salga uno solo para ellos._

 _Kyoko volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte. Ren la observaba amorosamente._

– _¿Tan feliz estás?_

– _¿Pero qué dices? Claro que sí._

 _Poco a poco, el rostro de Ren se acercó al de Kyoko. La besó en la frente y se alejó, quedando a la altura de sus ojos. Ella, a su vez, llevaba su mano a su mejilla. Una vez ahí, el anillo en su dedo anular se hizo visible._

– _No puedo esperar a casarme contigo, te amo tanto._

– _Yo también te amo._

 _Ren acercó nuevamente su rosto, esta vez con otro destino en mente. A tan solos unos centímetros, el celular de Ren comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos._ _Asesinó con la mirada al artefacto y unos segundos después contestó la llamada sin ni siquiera fijarse de quien provenía._

– _¿Qué?_

–Ren… Tu prometida inició un videochat con sus fans…

 _La expresión de Ren cambió a una de sorpresa._

–…

–Ah, felicidades… ya era hora… Pero gracias por el alboroto, no quiero ni pensar todo el trabajo que tendremos mañana…

 _Ren volteó a ver la cámara fijamente._

– _Kyoko, amor… creo que no será necesario hacer esa llamada después de todo…_

– _¿Eh? –Observó también la cámara, con una expresión de confusión–. ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Ren sonrió un poco y giró su rostro nuevamente._

– _Creemos más alboroto, entonces…_

– _¿Qu–?_

Lo último que se vio fue cuando la besó _(Kyoko, a pesar de la sorpresa, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión),_ antes de cerrar la computadora portátil. La pantalla quedó negra inmediatamente.

Sawara suspiró.

¿Por qué siempre que se enteraba del estado de su relación tenía que ser así?

Que alguien le enseñara a Kyoko sobre tecnología; a este paso temía lo siguiente que podría descubrir.


End file.
